Tales of the Old Republic
by NoNameAvailable Bis
Summary: Les guerres mandaloriennes ont, pour ceux qui y ont pris part, changé à jamais le visage de la Galaxie. Pour les jeunes Jedi se retrouvant avalés par le conflit, il ne s'agit pas simplement d'une question de survie, mais d'une remise en cause totale de tous les idéaux qui leur ont été inculqués. Qu'êtes vous prêts à sacrifier pour vaincre ?
1. Prologue

_Note de l'auteur : après mures délibérations, j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau, et de partager sur ce site ce récit rédigé il y a quelques temps déjà. Cette fiction a pour cadre les événements précédant le jeu Knights of the Old Republic, en particulier les guerres mandaloriennes. La bonne nouvelle est qu'il s'agit d'un travail achevé depuis un moment déjà (contrairement à sa suite, toujours en cours), et qu'il n'y a donc aucun risque qu'il soit abandonné à mi-chemin. L'histoire utilise un nombre important de ce que nos amis anglo-saxons appellent Original Characters, OC pour les intimes. Néanmoins, si la narration se fait essentiellement de leur point de vue, ce sont bien les personnages « canons » qui dirigent cette histoire dans cette première saison, attendez-vous à voir apparaître Revan, Malak, la plupart des membres du Conseil, Mandalore, Canderous, Saul Karath, et bien d'autres. Une remarque : j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cette histoire contredise le moins possible les éléments établis de l'univers, avec un succès dont vous serez seuls juges. Toutefois, deux points notables : d'abord, plusieurs éléments officiels publiés après que récit fut rédigé viennent contredire certains faits : dans ce récit, Revan n'est pas connu sous le terme de « Revanchiste », et le vrai nom de Malak ne sera utilisé qu'une fois et à posteriori. De la même façon, je n'avais aucun moyen d'anticiper que l'Exilée se verrait affublée du patronyme de Meetra Surik (sérieusement, c'est un nom, ça?). Autre point sur lequel j'ai pris de nombreuses libertés : la géographie galactique. Mes connaissances limitées dans ce domaine ont conduit à des inventions, et, sans nul doute, des erreurs. Donc, si quelqu'un de suffisamment calé s'aperçoit que tel monde n'a jamais été situé dans la Bordure Extérieure, je plaide coupable et prie pour l'indulgence du jury. Sur ce, j'espère que ce récit vous plaira les commentaires, questions et critiques sont les bienvenus._

_Disclaimer : Star Wars m'appartient. Et si vous y croyez, j'ai un pont à vous vendre dans le Sahel._

* * *

**Tales of the Old Republic : prologue**

_Station spatiale Vulcain, orbite haute de la planète Ryloth_

Zian Harden réprima le profond soupir intérieur qui était monté en lui. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était assis à la table de négociations qui s'étendaient à n'en plus finir. Plus jeune, il avait eu de nombreux rêves concernant ses futurs exploits au sein de l'Ordre Jedi, mais ceci ne faisait partie d'aucune des scènes qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il entendit d'une oreille distraite l'ambassadeur Odren développer un nouveau point de son argumentation, à l'attention de son homologue Zar'Kar'De… Zer'Kal'Ve… Zod'Rek'Pa… enfin, le Twi'Lek représentant la planète Ryloth, un monde non aligné de la Bordure Extérieure.

« … la République comprend vos besoins, mais vous devez réaliser que cet accord commercial est, à l'heure actuelle, la meilleure chose que nous puissions… »

Zian laissa son attention vagabonder, perdant à nouveau le fil de la conversation. Décidément, sa première mission depuis sa promotion au rang de chevalier de l'Ordre n'était pas des plus palpitantes. En résumé, il s'agissait simplement d'assurer la sécurité de l'ambassadeur choisi par le Sénat Galactique, Wayne Odren, chargé de représenter la République auprès de nombreux mondes de la Bordure Extérieure. Si il s'agissait d'un travail important, il était peu probable qu'il lui vaille une inimitié quelconque, et la tâche de Zian se résumait surtout à devoir assister au genre de conférence interminable auquel il prenait actuellement part, à son corps défendant. Il n'était pas un politicien, et ne comprenait pas la moitié des échanges… quand il daignait les écouter. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était maintenir une expression appropriée pour un Jedi : sérieuse, concentrée, attentive.

Fort heureusement, pensa il, tous les Jedi étaient doués pour _simuler_ ce genre d'attitude.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au capitaine du service de sécurité d'Odren, Alan Derreck. Ce dernier se tenait debout, rigide, semblable à une statue en duracier. Son immobilité était si totale que Zian se demanda si il n'avait pas demandé à un de ses gardes de décharger un fusil paralysant sur sa personne… Ou alors c'était simplement son entraînement de soldat. Il aurait facilement pu faire partie du décor. Les deux négociateurs, quant à eux, étaient repartis dans une phase de marchandage, chacun défendant pied à pied son pré carré. Les mondes non alignés étaient en général jaloux de leur indépendance, et avaient tendance à avoir des rapports prudents avec la République. Cette dernière, sans cesse désireuse de tisser de nouveaux liens commerciaux, cherchait sans cesse à obtenir des marchés aussi avantageux que possible, et c'est dans cette optique que des gens comme Odren se retrouvaient ainsi sur une station spatiale en orbite autour d'une planète perdue avec comme mission d'obtenir des contrats quelconques. La tâche paraissait triviale, mais n'en était pas moins importante, Zian le savait. Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la guerre contre Exar Kun, mais la Galaxie n'avait pas fini de panser les blessures infligées par le Jedi noir.

Il était trop jeune pour pouvoir se souvenir de cette période. Il n'avait que 5 ans lorsque les Sith furent défaits, et ayant grandi dans les mondes du Noyau, il avait été relativement à l'écart des combats ayant ravagé la Galaxie. Néanmoins, les maîtres Jedi de Corustant s'assuraient que leurs élèves n'oublient jamais les enseignements de ce conflit. 20 ans après sa mort, l'ombre du Jedi fou planait toujours sur l'Ordre. Exar Kun par ci, Exar Kun par là… Zian avait cru devenir fou à force de recevoir sermon sur sermon à propos des dangers du coté obscur, tout au long de sa formation, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le rang de chevalier.

_Au moins, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on en aura un nouveau, vu comme ils nous rabâchent sans cesse leurs mises en garde… Quoique… Encore quelques mois de ce régime, et je vais sérieusement envisager de rejoindre les Sith !_

Zian s'adressa une réprimande mentale. Ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il convenait de plaisanter à la légère. Les Sith avaient été vaincus et dispersés à travers la Galaxie, mais ils pouvaient toujours constituer une menace potentielle. Et l'orgueil était ce qui avait entraîné la chute de tant de Jedi… Il se répéta intérieurement le code Jedi, qui lui avait été enseigné dès son plus jeune âge au temple de Corustant. _Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il n'y a que la paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il n'y a que le savoir. Il n'y a pas de passions, il n'y a que la sérénité. Il n'y a pas de chaos, il n'y a que l'harmonie. Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force._

C'est alors qu'il sentit un trouble dans la Force. Un instant plus tard, toutes les alarmes de la station se mirent à résonner.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

* * *

*Que se passe il, lieutenant ?*

Le Twi'Lek s'était adressé dans sa langue natale à l'officier de la salle de contrôle, mais tant Odren que Zian Harden étaient en mesure de comprendre l'essentiel de la conversation. C'était d'ailleurs son don pour les langues qui avait incité les maîtres Jedi à servir d'escorte à une mission diplomatique. Toutefois, il semblait pour l'heure que les négociations risquaient de tourner court. Le lieutenant Twi'Lek à la peau bleue abordait une expression inquiète, son lekku se tortillant nerveusement autour de son cou.

*Plusieurs vaisseaux viennent de sortir de l'hyperespace et se dirigent droit sur Ryloth. Ils devraient bientôt pénétrer dans notre périmètre de sécurité. La planète est passée en état d'alerte maximum.*

Odren intervint.

-Combien de vaisseaux ?  
*Une trentaine… Non, quarante…* Il déglutit *… A en juger par les radars, il y a des vaisseaux de classe Amirale à leur tête.*

Zian fronça les sourcils. Cette flotte était trop importante pour qu'il s'agisse de simples pirates lancés dans un raid. Peu de personnes, en dehors de la République, étaient capable de rassembler une force militaire de cette ampleur.

*Activez l'écran visuel.*

L'ordre du négociateur fut promptement relayé, et toutes les personnes de la pièce purent soudain contempler la silhouette menaçante des vaisseaux de guerre approchant Ryloth. Toutefois, Zian était incapable d'identifier leur provenance. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux navires de la République, de cela il était sûr. En revanche, la plupart de l'assemblée semblait, quant à elle, savoir de quoi il s'agissait. La peau du Twi'Lek derrière sa console avait même pâlie de façon alarmante, son inquiétude semblant proche de se changer en panique. Zian se tourna vers Derreck, qui avait tout comme lui suivi Odren en salle de contrôle.

-D'où sortent ces vaisseaux ?  
-Mandaloriens…

Le capitaine avait presque craché en prononçant ce nom, qui était devenu familier à Zian. Les Mandaloriens était un assortiment de races unies par une culture commune, vivant dans la Bordure Extérieure, organisés en différents Clans unis sous la bannière d'un même chef, portant pour titre le nom de Mandalore. Ce peuple guerrier avait servi Exar Kun durant la guerre précédente, et bien que ce dernier ait été vaincu, les clans Mandaloriens étaient demeurés intacts. Depuis plusieurs années, ils s'étaient même lancés dans une vaste campagne militaire, conquérant les uns après les autres les différents mondes indépendants de la Bordure Extérieure, tout en évitant soigneusement ceux de la République. Le Sénat, après des semaines de délibérations, avait choisi de ne pas intervenir. Personne n'avait envie d'être contraint à repartir en guerre si peu de temps après les derniers conflits.

Et voilà que Ryloth semblait condamnée au destin d'Althir, de Cathar, et de tant d'autres mondes ayant été écrasés par la puissance de leurs forces. Les Mandaloriens étaient élevés dès leur plus jeune âge pour le combat, toute leur existence était axée sur la guerre. Leur sens de l'honneur perverti les poussait à affronter quiconque croisait leur chemin, sans égard pour le nombre de victimes que cette attitude entraînait. Zian se tourna vers l'officier de la station.

-Vous pensez pouvoir les repousser ?  
*Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'essayer…*

Rien qu'à sa voix, il était évident qu'il considérait la bataille comme étant perdue d'avance. Et les projections tactiques qui s'affichaient sur les écrans lui donnaient raison. L'ambassadeur semblait quant à lui avoir maîtrisé sa peur.

*Nous allons résister le plus longtemps possible afin de donner le temps à la population civile de fuir.*

Odren se récria.

-Mais vous ne tiendrez pas plus d'une semaine, au maximum ! C'est un délai bien trop court…  
*Nous ferons de notre mieux.*

Wayne Odren inspira profondément, semblant se résigner à l'inéluctable.

-La République sera prête à accueillir les réfugiés qui parviendraient à gagner son espace.  
*Oui, j'en suis convaincu.*

L'amertume dans la voix du représentant de Ryloth était palpable.

*Vous devriez quitter la station, ambassadeur. La flotte ennemie nous aura bientôt encerclée.*

Le capitaine Derreck renchérit.

-Il a raison, ambassadeur. Notre devoir est d'assurer votre sécurité et de vous ramener sain et sauf à Corustant.

Zian se tourna vers le Twi'Lek.

-Vous devriez venir avec nous. Vous pourrez plaider la cause de votre peuple devant le Sénat…  
*Désolé, maître Jedi, mais ma place est ici.*

Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée. En quelques instants, la délégation républicaine revenait d'un pas rapide vers le hangar ou était stationnée la navette devant les ramener à bon port. Zian porta machinalement la main à sa ceinture, sentant le contact rassurant du manche de son sabre laser. Il n'aurait sans doute pas à s'en servir aujourd'hui, mais ça allait être juste… Une explosion fit trembler la station spatiale.

-Dépêchons nous, leurs boucliers sont en train de céder.

La remarque de Derreck entraîna une accélération de la cadence de marche. Finalement, ils arrivèrent vers le vaisseau _Star Messenger_, dont l'équipage avait déjà abaissé la rampe d'embarquement, tandis que le pilote faisait chauffer les moteurs de la navette consulaire. Personne n'avait l'intention de se laisser vaporiser avec cette base… Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que tout le monde finisse de monter à bord. Le pilote entama immédiatement la procédure de décollage, alors même que toute la structure de la station spatiale était ébranlée par une série d'impacts directs. Zian eut une pensée pour tout le personnel qui était à bord… Avaient ils eu le temps d'évacuer ? Probablement pas tous…

Le _Star Messenger_ s'élança dans l'espace, s'éloignant de toute la puissance de ses moteurs de la bataille qui faisait rage dans l'espace de Ryloth. De la baie d'observation, Zian vit les deux flottes échanger des salves d'artillerie, testant les défenses de leurs opposants. Mais il était clair que les Twi'Lek ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose pour endiguer la force d'attaque qui fondait sur eux. Il fut surpris de voir que la flotte Mandalorienne semblait ne pas prêter la moindre attention à leur vaisseau. Comme il se tournait vers le capitaine Alan Derreck, celui-ci sembla anticiper la question.

-Les Mandaloriens ne s'intéressent pas aux fuyards. Ceux qui sont trop lâches pour se battre ne méritent même pas leur attention, de leur point de vue. Néanmoins, si on avait été plus prêt, ils nous auraient descendus rien que pour le sport. Bâtards arrogants…

Zian ne prit pas la peine de relever la crudité du langage, reportant son attention vers le spectacle de la myriade de vaisseaux autour de Ryloth, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Combien de personnes allaient mourir aujourd'hui ? Dans la semaine ? Beaucoup trop, à coup sûr. Il se força à réciter le dernier passage du code.

_Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force._

Piètre consolation.

* * *

_Extrait d'un discours du chevalier Jedi Revan prononcé devant le Haut Conseil de l'Ordre, au temple de Corustant._

_« … les Mandaloriens ne vivent que pour le combat, ils cherchent sans cesse à relever de nouveaux défis. Et le seul défi à leur hauteur, c'est la République, ce sont les Jedi. C'est une erreur de choisir d'attendre et de les regarder ravager la bordure extérieure. Chaque conquête les renforce, et nous rapproche un peu plus d'une confrontation directe avec eux. La République et notre Ordre doit à tout prix prendre conscience que la guerre est inévitable, et que si nous les laissons faire, ils frapperont à la première occasion. Et quand ils frapperont, ils frapperont fort. »_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Etat de Siège

**Tales of the Old Republic : chapitre 1 – Etat de Siège**

Zian Harden arpentait les couloirs du Temple de Corustant, profitant de la sérénité du moment. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il était revenu en compagnie de l'ambassadeur Odren sur le monde-capitale de la République, le siège du Sénat galactique et du Grand Conseil de l'Ordre Jedi. Le récit de Wayne Odren quant au sort de Ryloth n'avait guère changé la position du Sénat : la seule réaction avait été de mettre fin à l'ensemble des missions diplomatiques à caractère mineur dans la Bordure Extérieure, afin de "limiter les risques". Du coup, Zian se retrouvait temporairement sans ordre de mission, et profitait des quelques moments de tranquillité qui lui étaient accordés, le temps que le Conseil lui trouve une tâche qu'ils jugeraient adéquate. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler dans son dos.

-Zian ! C'est bien toi ? Ca faisait un bail !

L'interpellé se retourna, un sourire illuminant son visage lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui venait à sa rencontre.

-Chevalier Solan Tor. Quelle bonne surprise !

Ce dernier émit un reniflement dédaigneux, esquissant une grimace comme si il venait de mordre dans un fruit amer.

-On dirait que quelqu'un a passé trop de temps avec les diplomates, ces temps ci. C'est une façon de saluer son vieux camarade ?  
-Vieux ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, nous avions le même âge…

Solan Tor éclata d'un rire franc, avant de donner l'accolade à Zian. Les deux hommes étaient un contraste presque complet, tant sur le plan physique qu'au niveau des caractères. Alors que Zian ne dépassait que de peu le mètre soixante-dix, Solan quand à lui tutoyait le mètre quatre vingt dix. L'un avait de longs cheveux noirs soigneusement peignés, arrangés de manière à former une tresse, l'autre avait les cheveux blonds constamment ébouriffés. Si Zian était quelqu'un de plutôt réservé et ne se confiant pas facilement, Solan était d'un naturel enjoué, se trouvant souvent au centre de l'attention, place qu'il semblait affectionner. Il était également connu pour son approche… libérale des règles Jedi, et il avait reçu plus d'un sermon de la part de ses enseignants, qui avaient parfois l'impression que leurs paroles ressortaient par une oreille aussi rapidement qu'elles rentraient par l'autre. Peut être étais-ce leurs différences qui avaient permis aux deux jeunes Jedi de former des liens d'amitié alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des apprentis sur Corustant. Même lorsqu'ils étaient devenus padawan, et que chacun d'entre eux avait été confié aux soins d'un maître Jedi à part entière, ils avaient souvent eu l'occasion de se voir et de s'exercer ensemble. Et pour finir, ils avaient passés presque au même moment les épreuves d'adoubement. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient devenus chevaliers Jedi, chacun avait dû suivre son propre chemin…

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Je cryais que tu avais été envoyé en mission du côté d'Alderande ?

Solan agita la main, comme si la chose n'avait que peu d'importance.

-Oui, quelques soucis avec un nouveau gang ayant décidé de profiter du fait que la concurrence, sur une planète d'artistes et de philosophes, est réduite… Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais retrouvé au beau milieu d'une guerre planétaire ? Dès que je tourne le dos, tu trouves le moyen de t'attirer des ennuis !

Zian eut une expression gênée. Le souvenir de Ryloth restait désagréable… Sans surprise, les rapports de la République avaient indiqués que la planète était tombée après une résistance symbolique des défenseurs. Des millions de réfugiés cherchaient refuge sur les planètes de la Bordure extérieure contrôlées par la République, et certaines sources faisaient état de pertes effroyables au sein de la population civile n'ayant pu quitter la planète à temps. Les Mandaloriens se moquaient bien des dommages collatéraux lorsqu'ils s'emparaient d'un monde… La rumeur disait qu'il leur arrivait même de massacrer des populations sans défense à seule fin de provoquer les armées censées les protéger.

-Euh… en fait, c'était un accident… Disons que la Bordure n'est pas un endroit très recommandable, en ce moment.  
-Oui, j'ai entendu ça… Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un donne une bonne leçon à ces Mandaloriens, avant qu'ils deviennent trop habitués à s'en prendre à des cibles sans défenses.

Zian eut une moue incrédule.

-Et qui la leur donnerait ? Toi ?  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis un chevalier Jedi, et plutôt doué, si je puis me permettre.

L'expression de Zian se mua en un sourire mauvais.

-Oh ? Nous parlons bien de celui qui s'est retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air lors de notre dernier entraînement ?

Les yeux de Solan s'élargirent, feignant la surprise.

-Comment ? Mes oreilles fonctionnent elles toujours ? S'agit il bien d'un défi ?  
-Appelle ça un défi si tu veux. Moi, j'appelle ça une victoire facile.  
-Jeune insolent ! Voyons donc si tes talents au sabre laser égalent tes aptitudes au sarcasme !

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes chevaliers se trouvaient dans une salle d'exercice du Temple, face à face. Solan tira son arme d'un geste ample, avant d'activer sa lame. Un sifflement aigu accompagna l'apparition du rayon bleu constituant la lame de son sabre laser. Fouettant l'air, il s'exclama d'un ton joyeux.

-En garde, donc !

Zian opina de la tête, observant la position de son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher d'adopter un ton professoral en commentant ce qu'il voyait.

-Mais voilà une splendide position de la quatrième forme de sabre laser… Ataru, consistant en un style acrobatique visant à surprendre l'ennemi par des mouvements inattendus. Je ne devrais pas être surpris, compte tenu de ton caractère impulsif.

A son tour, il s'empara de son arme, faisant apparaître une lame d'un jaune brillant, avant de se mettre en garde à son tour. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Solan de plagier son ami, reprenant pratiquement les mêmes intonations.

-Et nous voici en présence d'une garde basée sur la troisième forme de sabre laser, Soresu. Entièrement basée sur la défense, il s'agit d'entraîner l'adversaire dans un combat épuisant et d'attendre qu'il commette l'irréparable… Un choix judicieux, pour quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit au combat.  
-Ah, tu serais surpris ! Je suis un chevalier Jedi, maintenant, des fois que tu ne serais pas au courant.  
-Oui, j'ai juste dû l'entendre une dizaine de fois.

Sans avertissement, Solan effectua un saut amplifié grâce à la Force, l'amenant directement au contact de Zian, ce dernier parant l'attaque de justesse. Puis la deuxième, puis la troisième. Solan enchaînait assaut sur assaut, ne laissant aucun répit à son ami, contraint à reculer en parant de son mieux les coups de sabre qui pleuvaient tout autour de lui. La lame d'énergie bleutée allait et venait, mettant sa défense à rude épreuve. Zian se retrouva même à devoir parer un coup venu d'au dessus de sa tête, comme Solan effectuait un saut périlleux au dessus de lui. Mais ce faisait, il se retrouva en déséquilibre, tentant maladroitement de maintenir sa garde tout en faisant face à son ami à présent dans son dos. D'un coup rapide, Solan écarta la lame dorée, saisissant l'ouverture qu'il était parvenu à créer. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pointer sa lame sous la gorge de Zian, il se retrouva propulsé en arrière par une vague de Force générée au dernier moment. Il parvint néanmoins à parfaitement se réceptionner sur ses pieds, improvisant une petite jonglerie avec son arme.

-Toujours à utiliser la Force en dernier recours, hein ?  
-Un Jedi doit savoir faire le meilleur usage de toutes les options à sa disposition…  
-Bien dit ! Mais il va quand même falloir faire mieux que ça…

Zian resserra la prise sur son sabre laser. En dépit de ses bravades, il savait que Solan était le meilleur duelliste d'eux deux. Toutefois, si il pouvait le contenir assez longtemps pour qu'il commette une imprudence… Déjà, l'autre était revenu à la charge, changeant de main armée au dernier moment avant d'attaquer presque au ras du sol. Une fois encore, la lame bleue trouva la jaune sur sa trajectoire, les deux se rejoignant dans un crépitement furieux. Prenant appui sur sa main libre, Solan fit pratiquement une roue, propulsant sa jambe vers le visage de Zian, qui prit la botte en plein menton. Chancelant, il recula de quelques pas, parant le nouveau coup de sabre, cette fois assené de haut en bas. C'est alors qu'il vit l'ouverture qu'il cherchait.

Ou du moins il crut la voir. Cherchant à profiter du fait que le sabre de son adversaire était encore en haut, il porta un coup rapide au niveau des jambes, balayant l'air de bas en haut. Mais Solan sauta par-dessus la lame avec une facilité déconcertante, tout en lui saisissant le bras dans le même mouvement. Avant que Zian ne puisse se dégager, Solan était dans son dos, tenant son arme sous sa gorge.

-On dirait que tu peux rajouter une nouvelle victoire à mon compteur personnel.

Les deux Jedi désactivèrent leurs sabres laser, reprenant leur souffle. Zian eut une moue désabusée.

-Je manque un peu de rythme, apparemment. Trop de réunions diplomatiques…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Même avec un entraînement intensif vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, l'issue serait toujours la même.  
-Merci, ça me réconforte beaucoup.  
-Les amis sont là pour ça !

Zian Harden et Solan Tor quittèrent la salle d'entraînement, rejoignant les couloirs du Temple, pour manquer de peu d'être renversés par un padawan d'une quinzaine d'années courant dans l'autre sens, hors d'haleine. Zian haussa un sourcil. Les maîtres Jedi avaient tendance à régulièrement sermonner leurs élèves au sujet de toute manifestation d'impatience… comme celle-ci.

-Il y a un problème, padawan ?  
-Oh, je suis désolé… chevaliers Harden et Tor, c'est ça ? Le Temple vient de recevoir un message du Sénat. Nous sommes en guerre !

Une expression incrédule se peignit sur le visage des deux amis.

-Les Mandaloriens… Ils ont atterri sur la lune de Dxun, avant d'attaquer la planète d'Ondéron. Et il parait qu'une des flottes de la République a été balayée à Surja… Le Sénat vient de recevoir les premiers rapports et demande l'aide du Conseil.

Solan poussa un juron qui lui aurait valu une sévère réprimande en certaines circonstances. Quant à Zian, il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il avait vu directement les vaisseaux Mandaloriens bombarder un monde, mais il avait refusé d'envisager que la même chose puisse arriver à un monde de la République.

_C'est ridicule… Ils sont totalement dépassés numériquement, qu'est ce qu'ils espèrent ?_

Il se tourna vers Solan.

-Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?  
-J'en pense que la République va vite fait leur rappeler deux ou trois choses, et que les Jedi seront ravis de s'assurer que la leçon porte ses fruits. J'imagine que nous risquons bientôt d'être tous les deux sur la Bordure Extérieure…

Cette pensée n'enthousiasmait guère Zian, mais il savait que c'était probablement ce qui allait se passer. Le serment qu'il avait prêté lors de son adoubement incluait le devoir de protéger la République, en tant que représentante principale de la Civilisation à travers la Galaxie. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la décision du Conseil, à présent.

-Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison… Si peu de temps après la dernière guerre, les Jedi vont devoir retourner sur la champ de bataille ?

Solan prit un ton apaisant.

-Ne sois pas si abattu, Zian… Cette guerre n'a rien à voir avec celle d'Exar Kun. Il n'y a aucun Sith à affronter, nous avons plus d'hommes, plus de vaisseaux… Crois moi, ce sera vite fini.

Zian ne put réprimer un soupir.

-Puisse la Force t'entendre.

_Extrait du rapport à propos de la situation de la planète Ondéron, quarante-huit heures après l'invasion Mandalorienne, lu au siège du Sénat de Corustant._

… la cité d'Iziz, ainsi que la totalité des grandes agglomérations planétaires, ont été entièrement dévastées par la force d'invasion. Plus un seul bâtiment ne tient debout. Les Mandaloriens ont écrasés les défenseurs sous un bombardement massif, avant de traquer les survivants ruelle par ruelle, provoquant des pertes massives parmi la population civile. Toute opposition a été balayée en quelques heures, et nous avons perdu contact avec les dernières unités des forces de défense planétaires. Nous savons néanmoins que la plupart des survivants ont été réduits en esclavage par les nouveaux conquérants. Si des mesures énergiques ne sont pas prises, Ondéron risque de n'être que le premier système à subir un tel sort.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Allégeance

**Tales of the Old Republic : chapitre 2 – Allégeance**

_Corustant, temple de l'Ordre Jedi, trois mois après la chute d'Ondéron_

-Alors ?  
-Toujours la même réponse.

Solan frappa le mur le plus proche du poing, dans un accès de nervosité peu commun chez lui.

-Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est ce que le Conseil a en tête ? Comment peut il nous demander de nous asseoir et de regarder ?

Zian essaya de réconforter son ami, mais ses mots sonnaient creux, vides, même à ses propres oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas plus que lui.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font… Ils disent que le moment n'est pas encore venu… Il faut simplement être patient, j'imagine.  
-Patient ? Il faut être patient ? Va dire ça à ceux qui sont morts à Ondéron, Corellia, Eres 3, les mondes Iridoniens, et maintenant Serroco… Déjà des millions de morts, et nous n'avons pas bougé le petit doigt.

Zian n'avait rien à répondre. Contre toute attente, la République avait été incapable de briser l'assaut Mandalorien. Pire, les flottes républicaines étaient balayées sous les attaques fulgurantes des Mandaloriens. La République avait beau se battre à cinq contre un, elle subissait défaite sur défaite, cédant chaque semaine de nouveaux systèmes aux envahisseurs. Désorganisées, leur moral brisé, les armées de la République étaient incapables de monter une contre offensive pour stopper l'hémmoragie. Certains parlaient déjà d'abandonner la Bordure Extérieure pour défendre les mondes du Noyau. Et les Jedi brillaient par leur absence. Après avoir délibéré, le Conseil avait décrété qu'il ne devait pas prendre part à cette guerre, et interdit formellement à tous ses membres d'y participer. Cette décision avait provoqué un tollé parmi les membres les plus jeunes de l'Ordre, mais jusqu'à présent, elle était respectée…

-Il parait qu'un Sénateur a déposé ce matin une motion déclarant les Jedi traîtres à la République. Il veut que l'Ordre soit désormais placé sous contrôle direct du Sénat.

Zian secoua la tête.

-Elle sera mise en minorité.  
-Ce n'est pas le problème ! Le seul fait que quelqu'un ait songé à déposer une telle motion prouve que nous avons perdu la confiance de la République… Combien de vies auraient pu être sauvées si nous étions intervenus dès le début ? Et combien vont encore être perdues à cause de notre inaction ? Peut être sommes nous vraiment en train de trahir la République !

Les deux Jedi restèrent silencieux un long moment. Cette situation ressemblait trop à un mauvais rêve, dont ils allaient bientôt se réveiller. Zian se souvenait encore des regards de reproche qu'il croisait lorsqu'il quittait le Temple pour se rendre dans les secteurs résidentiels de la ville… Et chaque jour amenait son lot de rapports de pertes, de destructions… Rester assis à ne rien faire était insupportable, mais il ne pouvait pour autant dédaigner les ordres du Conseil. Il devait y avoir une raison à tout ceci… Il fallait qu'il y en ait une.

* * *

Zez Kal El, maître siégeant au Conseil des Jedi, profitait de l'un des trop rares moments de répit dont il disposait. Depuis plusieurs mois, l'Ordre était en état d'effervescence, et devait justifier pied à pied sa décision de ne pas intervenir dans le conflit auprès d'un Sénat de plus en plus pressant. Et il y avait si peu à dire… Un simple reflet de l'avenir… Du haut de la terrasse de l'une des tours du Temple, il pouvait voir la cité d'acier qui formait le cœur de la République, fourmillant de vie et d'activité. Ce spectacle avait quelque chose de… déprimant. Devoir installer le siège de l'Ordre sur un monde qui n'était plus qu'un gigantesque amoncellement de poutrelles d'acier, et plus aucune trace de ce qui avait été l'environnement naturel de cette planète. Comment être à l'écoute de la Force dans un tel lieu ? Comment ressentir la Vie sur un monde artificiel ? Et pourtant les Jedi se devaient d'être présent ici, où se prenaient les décisions qui pouvaient changer la face de la Galaxie.

La méditation de Zez Kal El fut troublée lorsqu'il sentit une présence familière approcher. Un de ses anciens padawan, à présent chevalier, approchait. Zian Harden. Il n'était pas un duelliste exceptionnel, et sa maîtrise de la Force, quoique bonne, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais il avait toujours montré un caractère prudent et réfléchi, des qualités importantes pour un Jedi. Toutefois, même avec la distance, Zez Kal El pouvait ressentir le trouble dans ses pensées.

_Et nul besoin d'être membre du Conseil pour en deviner la cause_, soupira t'il.

Il se tourna pour accueillir son ancien élève. Zian eut un sourire hésitant à la vue du visage de l'homme chauve, rehaussé par une longue moustache tombante, qu'il avait côtoyé durant des années. Il fit une légère révérence.

-Maître Zez Kal El…  
-Ah, voici mon ancien Padawan. Comment allez vous, jeune chevalier ?

Zian savait qu'il pouvait déjà ressentir son trouble, et qu'il était inutile de chercher à le cacher. Peut être allait il pouvoir comprendre les raisons du Conseil… La plupart des maîtres resteraient muets, mais Zez Kal El avait toujours encouragé la curiosité parmi ses élèves. _Ne craignez pas de poser des questions, méfiez vous seulement des réponses_, avait il coutume de dire.

-Maître, je… je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'essaye de me persuader que la décision du Conseil… au sujet des Mandaloriens. J'ai beau essayer, je ne vois pas la sagesse dans cette décision…

Un sourire peiné apparut sur le visage du maître Jedi.

-Es tu donc si pressé de te battre, Zian ?  
-Non ! s'exclama ce dernier, piqué au vif, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce. Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Mais que nous le voulions ou non, la guerre est là. Pouvons nous espérer y échapper éternellement ?

Zez Kal El soupira.

-Non, bien sûr. Mais il faut essayer d'aller au-delà des simples apparences.  
-Je ne vous suis pas.  
-Je m'en doutais. Certains membres du Conseil, comme Vrook ou Atris, sont persuadés qu'il vaudrait mieux garder le secret, autant que possible, mais personnellement, je crois que nous devrions davantage faire confiance à nos jeunes membres.

Il fit une pause, légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée de rompre le silence.

-Oh, après tout, la vérité sera sue tôt ou tard. Et je soupçonne que tous les maîtres n'ont pas gardé le silence. Le Conseil soupçonne les Mandaloriens de n'être que la face visible de l'iceberg.

Zian fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas bien sûr de comprendre.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose derrière eux ?  
-Peut être. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. L'avenir est en mouvement perpétuel… Mais nous nous refusons à lancer nos forces dans l'inconnu, pas sans savoir de quoi il retourne exactement. La guerre contre Exar Kun nous a déjà trop affaiblie.  
-Mais nous ne pouvons pas refuser notre aide à la République sur de simples soupçons ! Il sera toujours temps de s'occuper de cette menace une fois les Mandaloriens vaincus, non ?  
-Les risques sont trop grands. Tant que nous ne saurons pas quel est le danger qui nous menace exactement, nous attendrons. Il sera toujours temps de repousser les Mandaloriens après ça.

Zian n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Le Conseil refusait d'agir à cause de simples soupçons ? Rien ne disait que le péril qu'ils avaient prédit était lié aux évènements actuels ! Et si il s'agissait de deux choses totalement différentes ? Ne valait il pas mieux vaincre l'ennemi actuel pour se concentrer sur celui futur ?

-Maître, comment pouvons nous abandonner la République sur une simple prémonition ? N'est ce pas notre devoir de leur venir en aide ?  
-Notre devoir… Peut être serait il temps que la République soit moins dépendante de notre Ordre. Je ne dis pas que ça a été une décision facile à prendre. Mais il est trop tôt.

Zian ne put réprimer la remarque amère qui lui monta à la gorge.

-Je commence à me demander si il n'est pas déjà trop tard…

* * *

Aux yeux du commun des mortels, maître Kavarr était l'incarnation même du Jedi idéal, un parangon de justice et de vertu, soldat et diplomate accompli, siégeant au Conseil malgré son jeune âge. Qui plus est, il n'était pas désagréable à la vue, ses cheveux blonds coupés court et ses yeux bleus étant susceptibles de faire des jaloux parmi bien des acteurs d'holofilms. Néanmoins, derrière son masque d'assurance, questions et doutes tourbillonnaient dans son cerveau. Il venait de refuser pour la troisième fois en trois mois de prendre le commandement des forces de la République dans la guerre contre les Mandaloriens, et pour la troisième fois, il se demanda si il faisait le bon choix. Il pénétra dans une des chambres de méditation du Temple, espérant retrouver la paix de l'esprit que tout Jedi se devait de ressentir, quand il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait précédé. Assis en tailleur sur le sol de pierre se trouvait Zez Kal El, les yeux fermés, semblable à une statue de granit. Néanmoins, il semblait avoir gardé conscience de son entourage immédiat…

-Kavarr. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à rechercher l'harmonie quant tout autour de nous ne semble être que chaos.

Légèrement gêné d'avoir troublé la concentration d'un de ses pairs, ce dernier esquissa un geste pour se retirer.

-Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un ici, je crois que je vais vous laisser…  
-Pas la peine, j'avais fini.

Zez Kal El se releva pour faire face à son collègue et ami, avec qui il avait partagé de nombreuses épreuves au cours des dernières années. Il savait que ce dernier pouvait sans peine ressentir son trouble, tout comme lui le devinait.

-J'ai eu une conversation avec un de mes anciens élèves… La décision du Conseil semble avoir été acceptée de mauvaise grâce.

Kavarr soupira.

-J'ai moi-même eu une demi douzaine de conversations de ce genre. Beaucoup de padawans et de jeunes chevaliers pensent que le péril immédiat prime sur le reste. Notre rôle consiste à leur rappeler que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, j'imagine…  
-Je n'aime pas ça, Kavarr. Même les plus modérés commencent à devenir impatients. Si ils décident d'agir sans l'approbation du Conseil, avant que nous n'ayons pu déterminé la nature du péril qui nous guette… que ferons nous ?  
-Je crains que nous ne puissions qu'espérer que ce cas de figure ne se présente pas.

Les deux maîtres Jedi restèrent silencieux un long moment, contemplant à travers la baie vitrée le spectacle qu'offrait Corustant… Il était si facile d'oublier que la Galaxie était ravagée par la guerre…

* * *

_Discours diffusé sur l'Holonet, prononcé par le chevalier Jedi Revan, à l'attention de l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre Jedi._

_Maîtres, Chevaliers, Padawans._

_La République et l'Ordre Jedi se trouvent à un tournant de leur existence. L'invasion des Mandaloriens nous place tous face à une crise qui pourrait bien sonner le glas de toutes les valeurs que nous défendons depuis des siècles, qui pourrait en quelques mois faire disparaître les idéaux de justice, de progrès et de paix que le Sénat comme les Jedi ont contribués à propager à travers la Galaxie. Tout cela est aujourd'hui menacé par un peuple uniquement animé par une soif de combats et de conquête, désireux de tout sacrifier sur l'autel de la guerre, dût il régner sur une galaxie en ruines._

_Le Conseil nous a recommandé la patience. Je comprends leur point de vue. Dans une galaxie idéale, aucun Jedi ne devrait être amené à prendre les armes et à partir en guerre, au risque de perdre de vue la Voie que nous suivons depuis toujours. Nous sommes les serviteurs de la Force, et devons avant tout chercher à préserver la Vie, non à la prendre. Cependant, cette galaxie n'est pas idéale. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner la République à son sort, alors qu'elle se trouve déjà au bord du précipice. Nous ne pouvons pas tourner le dos aux milliards d'innocents que notre inaction met en danger, aux milliers de mondes que nous avons jurés de protéger, fus-ce au prix de nos vies. Sans l'aide des Jedi, la République est condamnée. Et sans la République, notre Ordre pourrait bien disparaître à son tour._

_C'est pourquoi, à partir de ce jour, je déclare apporter mon soutien plein et entier à l'effort de guerre contre les Mandaloriens, et me tiens à la disposition du commandement suprême de nos armées. D'autre part, je lance un appel à chacun d'entre vous. Ecoutez ce que vous dicte votre cœur. Ecoutez ce que vous dicte votre conscience. Ecoutez ce que vous dicte la Force. Et choisissez. Vous tous pouvez contribuez à changer le cours de cette guerre, il suffit de le vouloir. Prenez votre temps, faites votre choix… J'ai déjà fait le mien. Et je m'attends à voir très bientôt nombre d'entre vous._

_Que la Force soit avec vous._


End file.
